The Collaborative Data Services Shared Resource (CDS) provides technical support to projects and scientists in the areas of survey implementation, quality control, and data management. Specific tasks carried out on behalf of projects include sample development, questionnaire pre-testing, inperson and telephone interviewing, bio-specimen collection, mailing and tracking of mailed questionnaires, editing/coding, data entry, programming support, database management, data cleaning, response/refusal rate reporting, project progress reporting, respondent tracking, project documentation and location and tracking of participants and patients involved in Consortium research projects and programs. The resource has provided support for more than 25 peer-reviewed NIH research projects in the 2000-01 fiscal year. During the past five years this shared resource has expanded its services due in part to the increasingly interdisciplinary focus of the Consortium and the general need for data management and tracking. This application requests continued support for a resource, which continues to fulfill an essential role for peer reviewed research.